Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a bed covering whose body parts are easily assembled and disassembled, and whose body parts are of a nature such as to be relatively immune to damage by washing or cleaning equipment. The invention deals particularly with an improved individualized fabric bed covering that is suitable for multi-occupancy and that may be given an aura suitable for or according to the taste of the individual using the particular body part involved.